


I'm Here Now

by destieldoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Dies, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Human Castiel, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, M/M, its short, like really short, noami is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldoll/pseuds/destieldoll
Summary: With seven angels left in the universe, the remaining angels must give up half their grace to keep Heaven running. Castiel is now able to sleep since he is low on grace. But with sleep comes the nightmares.





	I'm Here Now

Dean landed on the ground with a groan. His face swollen and bloody. The angel blade dug deep into his thigh. As his eyes fluttered he realized his femoral artery was severed. Castiel stood above him, knuckles bloodied and blade missing from his sleeve. “Wonderfully done, Castiel,” a woman says. Dean turns his head to see Naomi smiling in the corner just before the lights go out.

“Dean!” Castiel screams the hunter’s name as he sits up from his bed. Tears streaming down his face. Dean bursts into Cas’ room gun raised. Dean runs to the bed as soon as he sees Cas crying. He puts his gun on the nightstand and sits on the bed next to Cas. Dean pulls Cas in for a hug, Cas continues crying into his shoulder. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here,” Dean whispered into Cas’ hair.

The remaining angels had to spare half of their grace to keep Heaven running. Running only on half his grace, Cas was able to somewhat sleep. Although sleeping only gave him time to reflect on all his incidents. Most the nightmares were based on his actions in Heaven.

“Cas, will you tell me what happened?”

Castiel pulled away from Dean’s arms wiping his blue eyes. “Y-you were dead. I-I killed you. She made me kill you,” he managed to choke out between sobs. 

Dean wiped a tear from Castiel’s cheek. “I’m here now, it wasn’t real.”

“But it was Dean! She made me kill you! Over and over and over!” Castiel was nearly screaming now. He was starting to hyperventilate. All he could see in his head was Dean lying dead on the floor because of him. It was all Castiel’s fault. Dean was dead because of him.

Dean cupped his hand around Castiel’s cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. “I’m safe now, Cas. I’m here with you.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened at the contact. Sure he had feelings for his human, but he never expected anything to come from them. He knew Dean was straight, and he was okay with that, but something about the way Dean held him was different than before. “Thank you, Dean.” He moved out of the hunter’s touch and looked away. 

Dean moved to get up. “Um, Dean?” 

“Yeah, Cas?” 

“Can you stay with me?” 

“Sure.” Dean let out a small smile.

Dean walked back to the bed and sat down. His head hit the pillow as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him close. Dean let his head fall into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Cas let himself melt into Dean’s warmth. His fingers running over Dean’s hands on his stomach. 

As Castiel fell into a deep sleep he whispered, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean pressed a chaste kiss on Castiel’s neck. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thanks for reading my work... I’m new to writing and this was one of the first few i wrote. sorry if it sucks but whatever. leave constructive criticism and comments! love you all! -destieldoll


End file.
